Tu es à moi
by Amethyste-Anathanne-Ambre
Summary: Gallerian Marlon, possédé par le péché de l'Avarice, descendait de Kachess Crim, l'homme qui assassina le Duc de Venomania, Sateriajis. Huit-cents quarante-sept ans séparaient Sateriajis de Gallerian mais rien ne l'empêcherait d'obtenir vengeance. /Présence de meurtre, de tentative de viol et de viol\
1. Avide Luxure

_Si cette histoire est classée en "M" ce n'est pas pour des prunes ! Ne l'oubliez pas et prenez-le en compte !_

 _Une vieillerie qui traîne sur mon disque dur depuis plus de 3 ans, je me suis dit "Pourquoi ne pas le retravailler et le poster ?" et voila. Mais cela n'empêchera pas le fait qu'il reste des fautes et je m'excuses. J'ai aussi essayée un type d'écriture qui se traduit par la mise en page actuelle de la chose. S'il vous est pénible de lire une telle mise en page, signalez-le et je retournerais à un format classique._

 ** _Chanson originale :_** Duc of Venomania Madness \- Akuno-P  
 ** _Cover :_** La Démence du Duc de Venomania \- Daphnis (traductions paroles + cover fr)

* * *

Une fois de plus, une beauté effrayée est venue à moi aux coups de minuit  
Ton sourire est celui d'une ingénue je ferai de toi ma nouvelle épouse  
D'un contrat signé d'un démon et moi, j'obtenus ce pouvoir occulte  
Toute créature m'ayant une fois reluqué devint charmée jusqu'à s'oublier

 _Ce soir encore, une femme vient à moi.  
_ _Beauté ingénue et folâtre aux regards effrayées.  
_ _N'ont-elles donc jamais parfaitement conscience de leur venue ?_

« Il obtint le don de fasciner toutes les femmes de son regard »  
« Cet opulent héritier vivant seul dans son somptueux manoir »  
« Où il y enferme, une à une, chacune de ses fiancées d'un soir »  
« Jusqu'à se créer son harem »

 _Quand je te pris tout contre moi,  
_ _Les concubines présentes chantèrent,  
_ _Ces paroles qui t'affolèrent.  
_ _Pour finalement te calmer,  
_ _Une fois allongé._

La saveur d'une libido empoisonnée, le plaisir de l'épée qui s'enfonce dans la pensée  
Notre sang et notre sueur se mêlent ensemble pour formez les larmes d'un venin violet  
Au son mat de nos vêtements tombant au sol, tu ne pourras jamais revenir à la réalité

 _Je savoure cet instant de plaisir charnel,  
_ _Pendant que toi, tu t'oublies dans ses limbes brumeuses.  
_ _Tu ne seras plus jamais la-même.  
_ _Toi et moi sommes condamnés à l'éternité du plaisir._

Je jetai au feu les portraits de mon passé puis abandonnai mon identité  
En ces temps, tous ces gens se moquaient de moi, je veux oublier ce visage hantant  
A mes côtés, une jolie môme enivrée, je l'enlace et je l'embrasse  
Amie d'enfance, elle était source de misère, m'ayant trahi, ridiculisé

 _Tu es là, près de moi.  
_ _Je crois bien que tu es l'une des premières envoûtées.  
_ _Si tu n'es seulement la première, en fait._

« Du jour où plusieurs femmes des quatre coins de la région »  
« Disparurent l'une après l'autre sans laisser de traces, sans raison »  
« Certains perdirent leur compagne, d'autre ont perdu leur enfant »  
« En ne sachant plus trop comment »

 _Je t'amène dans cette couche,  
_ _Plus d'une fois souillée.  
_ _Tu ne dis rien et sans te débattre,  
_ _Je te prend.  
_ _Le plaisir est un poison violent._

La couleur d'une libido souillée des ténèbres, le plaisir du péché qui ne saurait s'arrêter  
L'illusion d'une volupté engloutissant, je ne suis désormais plus du commun des mortels  
Se débaucher en désobéissance à Dieu, cette nuit de démence dont j'ai toujours souhaité

 _Ce soir, elles défilent l'une après l'autre.  
_ _Je ne peux m'en empêcher.  
_ _Je désire encore et toujours plus.  
_ _Une nouvelle venue vient d'entrer._

Une fois de plus, une beauté envoûtée est venue à moi peu après minuit  
Approche-toi, viens tout près dans mes bras, dansons un peu au sein du sérail  
En s'étreignant, je te souris vainement, car à cet instant, tout se renversa  
Brutalement, j'éprouvai une douleur aiguë et je vis mon torse se tacher de sang

 _Une femme, d'une beauté sans égale, est venue à moi.  
_ _Sans frayeur, tu es dans mes bras, s'approchant du sérail.  
_ _Je te regarde, mon cœur me fait souffrir._

« Un éphèbe parti en quête de sa fiancée disparue  
Fini par découvrir le secret entourant le manoir de l'incube  
S'étant travesti en jeune femme pour mieux s'approcher du tentateur  
Il lui infligea le châtiment d'un coup de poignard droit au cœur »

 _En m'écroulant, cette femme à la beauté irréelle,  
_ _S'avéra être un homme en quête de son amour.  
_ _Mon cœur meurtri en comprenant sa présence,  
_ _Se contracta de manière douloureuse.  
_ _Mais ce mal n'était dû au poignard physique._

La lame cachant un poison s'encastra en moi, je m'écroulai inéluctablement à cet endroit  
Mon sang, mes larmes et ma sueur se mêlèrent ensemble pour former les dernières gouttes d'un venin violet  
Le charme étant brisé, toutes mes concubines reprirent leurs esprits et fuyèrent ma demeure  
Me jetant un seul regard effaré, avant qu'elle ne quitte les lieux de ma terreur

« Attends, ne t'en vas pas ainsi, ma chère amie ! »  
« Encore, à ce jour, je n'ai pu t'avouer _**mon amour**_ »

 _Je les voie toutes courir à la sortie, paniquées.  
_ _Je vois des reflets verts s'échapper.  
_ _Je tente de les atteindre._

 _ **Mais ce n'est pas eux que je désire.**_

 _ **Je ne le savais encore.**_

* * *

Je me réveillais dans un endroit inconnu, aux murs tapissés de tentures mauves. Cette pièce si peu meublé, seul un lit luxueux sur lequel je reposais, évoquait tout de même l'appartement d'un aristocrate.

Je me redressai involontairement pour retomber dans les oreillers.  
Une douleur lancinante venant par vagues continuelles m'assaillit au niveau de mon cœur. Mais comment pouvais-je encore souffrir pareil mal ?  
Les cadavres ne peuvent bouger et encore moins ressentir la douleur, pensai-je pour finalement m'endormir.  
A jamais je l'espérais.

Pendant mon instant d'absence, une ombre se glissa dans cette pièce, qui allait me servir de chambre pour les siècles à venir.  
Elle posa sa main sur mes yeux qui s'ouvrirent.  
Je la vis.  
Je crus rêver.

« Gumina... »

L'ombre aux cheveux verts se redressa et anéantit mes espoirs.  
Une voix sortie de nulle part, la créature en face de moi avait la bouche close.  
Elle était grave, mais indubitablement féminine.  
Douce et liquide.  
Rugueuse et dure.  
Froide mais brûlante.  
Calme mais venimeuse.  
Terrifiante et maléfique.

« Sateriajis de Venomania, possesseur et détenteur du péché de la Luxure. »

Je voulus ouvrir la bouche ou seulement acquiescer d'un signe de tête. Mais j'étais figé.  
Ce n'était ni une question ni une exclamation. Encore moins une constatation.  
Une énonciation de titre.

« Vous n'êtes plus compte de Venomania. Vous êtes condamné à l'Enfer jusqu'à la fin des temps. Le pouvoir qui vous fut accordé par un démon vous a été retiré. Ceci est votre nouvelle demeure. »

Sans un mot de plus, elle s'en retourna. Sans même m'en rendre compte, j'étais déjà sur mes pieds. Une main enserrant ma chemise au niveau de mon cœur.

« A-attendez ! »

Toujours me montrant le dos, elle s'était figée, m'accordant une oreille.

« J'ai déjà un manoir. Je n'en ai que faire d'un second. Et comment pourrais-je ne plus être le compte de Venomania ?! Je suis Sateriajis de Venomania et je n'ai de descendance. Personne ne peut avoir repris ce titre. »

La créature se tourna à demi, une expression peinte sur le visage qui me fit pâlir plus que je ne l'étais déjà.

« Mais… Personne n'a pris votre titre. Personne ne peux prendre votre titre. Et personne ne le pourra. Puisque vous êtes sans descendance et que... »

Elle se retourna complètement vers moi, me souriant de toutes ses dents, commençant à s'évaporer dans un nuage transpirant de noirceur.

« Vous êtes mort »

Je la vis disparaître comme s'il n'y avait jamais rien eu entre la porte et moi. Je m'écroulais sur le parquet effrité de cette chambre au mauve pourrissant. Tout le manoir sembla crier sa douleur comme je cria la mienne.

* * *

Dans les enfers, au fond d'une sombre forêt en putréfaction, se trouvait un manoir fissuré, recouvert de moisissures aux odeurs nauséabondes.

A l'intérieur, le mauve des murs suintait d'un liquide visqueux se déversant sur le parquet pourri des étages pour le traverser et s'égoutter sur le dallage brisé et souillé autre fois blanc d'un hall d'entrée.

Dans une pièce, perdu entre les éléments du décor en décompositions, un homme à la longue chevelure d'un mauve avarié, abattu au pied d'un lit, ne portant sur lui qu'une simple chemise trouée et effilochée, baignant dans son désespoir et son amertume.

Dans tout ce tableau désolé, une seule chose luisait d'un éclat lumineux : des yeux avides de vengeance et de luxure.

« … faute… Tout est… de _ta_ faute ! Tu as été assez avide pour me retirer mes jouets, pour venir récupérer le tien… Un jour… Oui, un beau jour… un de tes descendants finira en Enfer. Et je serai là pour lui faire payer ton erreur égoïste ! … »


	2. Luxuriante Avarice

**_Original :_** Judgement of Corruption \- Akuno-P  
 ** _Cover :_** Les Jugements corrompus \- Daphnis (cover fr)/Thanatographe (traduction paroles)

* * *

Dans cette justice corrompue, dont nul n'évalue les issues  
Que part le statut social  
Étant juge à ce tribunal, mon verdict n'est pas impartial  
Il est simplement vénal  
Même les pires scélérats, peuvent accéder au salut  
Par le paiement d'un tribut  
Car en enfer, l'argent est le meilleur avocat

 _Juge quel meilleur métier rêver pour gagner l'Agent ?  
_ _Le temps que je suis bien payé, je juge.  
_ _Si une somme plus alléchante que celle de la justice m'est proposée,  
_ _Je n'hésiterais pas à changer mon verdict.  
_ L'âge, le sexe ou l'apparence n'ont aucune réelle influence

Tout ça n'a pas d'importance  
La seule chose qui compte pour moi est si tu peux payer ou pas  
Cela fera la différence  
Dès lors que ton destin repose entre mes mains  
SI TU VEUX LA LIBERTE TU DEVRAS ME PAYER !

 _Je suis payé en pièces sonnantes et trébuchantes.  
_ _Quelle que soit le verdict, le seul gagnant c'est moi._

Seul le péché reçoit toute ma considération  
C'est le jugement par la corruption  
Pour que la diffamation ne te mette pas en détresse  
Il faut que tu contribues à ma propre richesse

 _Tu veux être innocent ?  
_ _Donne-moi l'Argent !_

Autant pour ma fille adorée, elle qui ne peut même se lever  
L'argent est indispensable  
Pour le vœu que j'ai formulé, l'accumulation des péchés  
Le rendra réalisable  
Le procès du doute débute de façon opportune  
Le mal crie sa joie et le bien crie son infortune

 _Ma chère et tendre fille paralysée,  
_ _Ne pourra vivre décemment qu'avec l'Argent.  
_ _Je fausserai les accusations._

Seul le péché reçoit toute ma considération  
C'est le jugement par la corruption  
Pour que mon souhait le plus cher devienne enfin réalité  
Le marteau de l'injustice devra encore frapper

 _Un criminel me donne une somme alléchante ?  
_ _Mais de quel criminel parlez-vous ? Ce n'est qu'une victime !_

Un général est présenté, meurtrier et chef d'une armée  
L'opinion est unanime  
Un pot-de-vin m'est donné pour le sort de cet accusé  
Je lui absous tous ses crimes  
Cette décision des plus viles provoqua une guerre civile  
Le général y mourut  
Dans les champs, l'on pouvait voir des corps étendus

 _Chef d'armée, tueur et assassin.  
_ _Coupable. Il l'est.  
_ _Mais un chef d'armée est fortuné.  
_ _Il me paya, grassement.  
_ _Devant moi se tient un homme gracié de toutes accusations._

Frappé par l'assaut de colère, ma demeure se met à brûler  
Produisant mille lumières  
Tant que je reste avec ma fille, je ne serai pas effrayé  
Avec elle je suis en paix  
Dans une maison consumée, l'on pourra retrouver  
Les cadavres d'une enfant et d'un père calcinés

 _Une nuée de personnes révoltés s'approche de ma demeure.  
_ _Ils sont armés et en colère.  
_ _Je crois qu'il s'agit des victimes du Général.  
_ _Mais ma fille est heureuse, c'est le plus important._

Et lorsque je me réveillais, je me retrouvais confronté  
A un dernier jugement  
Mon entrée au royaume des morts, dont le maître estimait le sort  
Se décidait maintenant  
Même les pires scélérats, peuvent accéder au salut  
Par le paiement d'un tribut  
Car en enfer, l'argent est le meilleur avocat

 _Devant moi, se tient un étrange personnage.  
_ _Vêtu d'une cape, il ne parle pas.  
_ _Mais ces mains demandent l'Argent._

Je m'approchai de ce démon, et sur un ton de confession  
Je me mis à murmurer :  
« Les richesses que j'ai amassées, héritées de ma vie passée,  
Tu devras y renoncer. »  
En m'approchant de la sortie, je me sentis choir  
Puis je vis sur moi l'enfer fermer ses mâchoires.

 _Je refuse net, cette fortune amassée,  
_ _Je suis bien trop égoïste pour m'en séparer.  
_ _Même si ma fille n'en a guère besoin ici,  
_ _Je suis envahi d'un sentiment d'avarice._

Seul le péché reçoit toute ma considération  
C'est le jugement par la corruption  
Même si l'ordonnance de cet épouvantable péché  
N'induira pas la sentence appropriée

 _Si l'on paye une somme alléchante,  
_ _nous sommes toujours innocents.  
_ _Mais cette avarice dévorante me rend coupable.  
_ _Plus encore que ceux que j'ai absout._

Un jour, de ces mains, je recommencerai à rassembler  
Une parcelle de ce crime mortel  
Je changerai alors ce monde où règne la désolation  
En utopie que ma fille et moi apprécierons ...

 _J'amasserais encore et toujours plus.  
_ _L'Avarice ne peut être stoppé.  
_ _Pour une raison qui met inconnue, cette fille tant chérie,  
_ _Je la vois marcher dans un souvenir antérieur à ma mémoire._

 _ **Mais peu importe, je serai toujours là pour cette fille aux cheveux azur …**_

 _ **C'était ce que je pensais.**_

* * *

Doucement, j'ouvris mes yeux.  
J'avais la tête calée dans des oreillers aux allures coûteuses, tout comme les draps me recouvrant. En regardant mieux cette pièce décoré avec faste et somptuosité, je vis, dans un coin, une ombre s'approcher.

Les rideaux furent tirés d'une main inconnue et il se déversa un flot de lumière rougeoyante telle un brasier. Je me souvins de tout.

« Ma fille ! Elle… »

La personne me figea de son regard. En s'avançant, elle me permit de découvrir une allure et des courbes féminine. Je reconnu ainsi la créature du jugement, celle qui m'a condamnée et qui me condamne encore en cet instant.  
Une voix sortie de nulle par, la créature à mes côtés avait la bouche close.  
Elle était, sans doute possible, féminine.  
Liquide et douce.  
Dure et rugueuse.  
Brûlante mais froide.  
Venimeuse mais calme.  
Terrifiante et maléfique.

« Gallerian Marlon, possesseur et détenteur du péché de l'Avarice, vôtre fonction de juge est à jamais révoquée. Vous êtes condamné à l'Enfer jusqu'à la fin des temps. Vous devrez payer pour votre péché, pour votre Avarice... »

Sans un mot de plus, la créature commença à disparaître. Quand je me ressaisi, je ne pus que voir un sourire démentiel plaqué sur son visage la seconde précédant son évaporation.

« … Ainsi que pour votre crime commis il y a plus huit cent ans, Kachess Crim. »

Abasourdi et hagard, je me relevais et marchais vers la sortie que j'ouvris. Je n'avais absolument rien saisi de ce qu'avait dit mon bourreau. La seule chose qui m'importait, la seule information dont j'aurais eu besoin, ne m'avait pas été donnée.

Je voulais chercher ma fille, savoir où elle se trouvait. Elle m'obnubilait.  
Mais à ce moment, je fus pris d'un sentiment de panique. Au fond de moi, une petite voix me soufflait que jamais je n'aurais dû ouvrir cette porte, sortir de cette chambre. Je traversa les couloirs en toute hâte, un instinct inconnu me contrôlant, me hurlant de me mettre à l'abri. Ma fille oubliée, ou tout du moins relégeuée au fond de mes pensées.

Dans ma course sans aucun sens, je réfléchis et me stoppa.  
Pourquoi courrais-je ? Pour fuir.  
Oui, mais fuir quoi ? Ou qui ? Un danger.  
Mais quel danger ? … Mon raisonnement se troublait ici. Quel danger cherchais-je à fuir ?  
Mais y avait-il seulement un danger ? Je revins sur mes pas, entrant dans la pièce avec le lit.

Je m'allongea, ne cherchant aucune logique dans ce qui ce passait.  
Cet étrange instinct, dont je fus pris quelques instants encore avant, était toujours présent. Il me disait de fuir.  
Il me disait de me souvenir de ce que j'avais oublié aussi. Mais qu'avais-je oublié ?

Je réfléchis. Mes pensées partagées entre cet instinct que je méprisais et mon souci pour ma fille que je chérissais.  
Instinct méprisé car il me faisait perdre mes moyens dès que je lui accordais de l'attention. Un instinct que je ne parvenais pas à comprendre, qui m'irritait.  
Je m'en détourna pour accorder de l'attention ma fille.

Les paroles du démon me revinrent.

* * *

Quelque part en enfer, entre deux montagnes boisées, se trouvait un somptueux manoir aux allures élégantes et distinguées. Ce manoir, ceint d'un jardin verdoyant, était enluminé de couleurs riches aux tours harmonieuses.

L'intérieur, tout aussi luxueux que le laissait présumer l'extérieur, resplendissait pas l'ornement coûteux du lieu.

A l'étage, dans une chambre à coucher, un homme aux cheveux d'un bleu éclatant, tournait en rond, vêtu seulement d'une chemise soyeuse et douce, réfléchissant à son sort. Ou plutôt à celui de sa fille.

« … Un Ange… elle est un Ange. Si parfaite ! Elle ne peut être en Enfer…  
Donc… je suis… seul ? … Non. Quelque chose me guette, je le sens.  
 _Il_ m'en veut. Mais qui est _il_ ? »

* * *

 _Merci à_ **Camille D Tornwood** _pour sa review !_


	3. Luxure envahissante

Les enfers étaient un monde ressemblant traits pour traits à celui de son vivant, pensait Gallerian Marlon.  
Cela faisait quelques jours ?, mois ?, années ?, siècles ?, qu'il était aux enfers.  
En fait, dans cet espace le temps n'avait pas de valeur. Personne n'y faisait réellement attention.

Toutes les personnes ayant été précipité ici, étaient vouées à y rester pour l'éternité. Du moins, pas tout à fait. Car toutes les personnes ici présentes seraient, tôt ou tard, jugées pour leurs crimes.

Sauf les Pécheurs.

Cela, étaient possédés par les péchés capitaux eux-même. Ils ne pouvaient être jugés.  
Tout simplement, car ils avaient été choisis pour représenter la décadence de l'humanité.  
Lui, Gallerian Marlon, ex-juge, était possédé par le péché de l'Avarice. Même s'il préférait dire que c'était lui qui possédait le péché et non l'inverse.

Il savait qu'il était l'avant-dernier à avoir rejoint le cercle des sept péchés en Enfer. Mais il ignorait qui était présent et qui n'était pas encore mort dans les Pécheurs.

Hormis eux, toutes personnes précipitées aux Enfers finissaient par disparaître.

Tout simplement. Leur âme s'effaçait comme si elle n'avait jamais existé. Personne ne se souvenait d'elle. Sauf les Pécheurs.  
Gallerian avait pu le constater en se promenant au marché.  
Car dans les Enfers, on ne disparaissait pas immédiatement.  
Du jour au lendemain, oui. Mais pas dès son arrivée.  
En fonction de la graviter de leurs crimes, les personnes restaient plus ou moins longtemps. Et plus elles restaient longtemps, plus elles devenaient morbides, folles et fades. Perdant leur intégrité et leur humanité.

Juste l'ombre de ce qu'elles avaient été.

Il avait pu voir un jour une personne comme cela. En fait, il en avait vu plusieurs. La plupart couvertes de pourritures mauves et nauséabondes aux abords d'une forêt dont une moisissure pourpre ravageait les végétations moribonde.  
Les créatures, ombre de ce qu'elles avaient été, quand elles le virent, se figèrent pour lui faire la chasse.  
Comme si elles avaient été manipulées, contrôlées, entraînées pour cela.

Il n'avait pu que leur échapper de justesse.

Depuis cet incident, il ne se promenait plus que dans la ville et dans son manoir.  
Étrangement, par la suite, il avait revu des ombres mais elles ne lui avaient pas données la chasse. Il avait aussi noté, qu'elles étaient propre de toutes traces de mauves.

Gallerian avait, plus d'une fois, croisé une jeune fille aux couettes bleus, sosie parfaite de sa fille.  
Mais en la voyant, à chaque fois, il se revoyait entrain de l'aimer et de l'étreindre comme un mari à sa femme,  
ou de tuer un homme à la chevelure voilette,  
ou même de l'ignorer au profit d'autres conquêtes.

Ces visions le perturbaient, à un telle point qu'il avait voulu l'accoster mais la jeune fille l'avait esquivée,  
ne murmurant qu'une phrase à lui glacer le dos chaque fois qu'il y repensait.

« Je suis fatigué de me battre alors ne t'approche pas de moi. Oublie-moi. Quoi que tu dises ou fasses, tu es à lui maintenant. »

Depuis, un sentiment d'insécurité s'emparait de lui la nuit.  
Même un peu avant cette phrase, il le ressentait mais l'oubliait. N'y prêtant attention.  
Mais depuis quelques temps, ce sentiment ressemblait de plus en plus à celui qu'il avait ressenti à son arrivée. Et cela ne lui plaisait guère.

Tout en réfléchissant, Gallerian avançait dans le marché de la ville infernale.  
Il ne faisait attention à ce qui l'entouraient. Trop occupé à ses pensées, il percuta quelque chose.  
Ou plutôt quelqu'un.  
Avant même qu'il ne puisse avoir l'idée même de se retrouver par terre, une poigne solide le maintint en équilibre.

« On ne sait plus tenir debout ? »

L'ex-juge ouvrit les yeux à cette phrase aux sonorités sarcastiques.

Devant lui, se tenait ou plutôt le tenait un homme plus grand que lui.  
Une longue chevelure mauve aux reflets soyeux, vêtu d'habits pourpres d'une noblesse depuis longtemps révolue.

« Allez-vous bien ? »

Finalement Gallerian crut avoir rêvé la première question.

Le sourire affable qu'affichait cet inconnu le dérangeait autant qu'il le mettait à l'aise.  
Impossible de savoir si la première questions avait été prononcées ou non.

« Oui… je vais bien »

Quand il répondit, Gallerian lui-même trouva sa voix fausse, lointaine.

Cet inconnu tout de mauve vêtu, leva le bras du pécheur de l'Avarice, le mettant à auteur de son cœur.  
Au grand étonnement de Gallerian, le cœur de l'inconnu battait.  
Il vibrait même.

Cette constatation créa une vague d'angoisse au sein du pécheur bleu.  
Il retira bien vite sa main.  
Trop vite au goût de l'homme en mauve qui lui appât le poignet de sa main, qui quelques instants auparavant, tenait encore sa consœur contre son cœur.

« Vous- »

« … êtes à moi. »

Gallerian dont le poignet le faisait souffrir, grimaça.  
D'autant plus qu'il aimait posséder mais ne pouvait souffrir de l'inverse.  
C'était lui et lui seul qui pouvait posséder. Tout. Et jamais il ne serait possédé.

De sa seconde main, l'inconnu lui obstrua la vu et Gallerian ferma les yeux en reculant vivement.  
Il sentit la pression sur son poignet disparaître ainsi que celle sur ses yeux qu'il rouvrit immédiatement.

Il se trouvait toujours dans la même rue mais les âmes humaines qui la peuplaient étaient comme des ombres. Étaient des ombres.

Des ombres couvertes de moisissures mauves à l'odeur pestilentiel.  
Tout comme les bâtiments alentours.  
Cette couleur mauve lui rappela immédiatement cet homme.  
Cet inconnu en mauve qu'il avait percuté.  
Plus il y pensait, plus un mal de crâne intense se profilait.

Puis, sans qu'il ne sans rende compte, le décor changea.

En un battement de cil il se retrouva dans un manoir de pierre respirant la concupiscence, où une femme d'une beauté sans égal avançait droit devant elle. Sûr de ce qu'elle faisait.

Elle atteignis bien vite les immenses portes transpirant de luxure qui inondaient la salle juste derrière.  
Elle les ouvrit et fut accueillie pas un homme aux manières charmeuses.

Ils se regardèrent un court instant avant que la jeune femme ne se jette dans les bras de l'homme qui esquissait un geste vers le sérail au fond de la pièce.  
Il se figea dans son mouvement, la femme se retirant de ses bras un poignard en main.

L'homme charmeur s'écroula pendant que sa soi-disante conquête se révélait être un homme aux cheveux bleus venu sauver de ses griffes concupiscentes sa dulcinée azurée.

Le château se vida de toutes présences, les concubines reprenant leurs esprits, fuyaient en toute hâte ce lieu maudit. Le Duc agonisa dans le plus grand silence. Oublié de tous.

Cette scène des plus étranges ne plaisait pas à Gallerian qui fit demi-tour et marcha dans le sens des concubines. Vers la sortie. Mais plus il marchait, plus le seuil de la sortie s'éloignait. Il se mis très vite à courir pour la rattraper mais aussi pour fuir le malaise qui le gagnait par derrière.

Le décor du château s'évapora et il vit au-dessus de lui le baldaquin de son lit.  
Ce château, oui, il s'en souvenait. Il se souvenait de tout. D'une main lasse, il balaya ses cheveux vers l'arrière.

Il avait échappé aux ombres, trouvant refuge dans son manoir où elles n'osaient pénétrer.

Se levant, il regarda à travers les fenêtres, les ombres grouillaient autour du muret qui ceignait son domaine.  
Finalement, c'était d'un pas traînant qu'il avait rallié sa couche, s'écroulant aux travers de celle-ci. Il n'avait pas tardé à sentir le sommeil s'abattre sur ces épaules qui s'affaissèrent bien vite sous son poids.

Soudainement, il sentait qu'il lui fallait bouger, alors Gallerian se leva.

Un étrange instinct s'emparant encore une fois de lui.

Prêt à partir, la porte de la chambre claqua. Il l'avait pourtant fermée. La tête tournée vers la fauteuse de trouble, il ne vit pas l'ombre à ses côtés qui le prit par les bras et le balança sur sa couche encore chaude de sa présence.

Une main aux ongles mauves se posa sur sa bouche.  
Son agresseur encapuchonné dans une immense cape noir aux allures infinies, grimpa allègrement sur son bassin où il s'assit.  
Il ne dépassait du tissu noir que des mains et un menton sur lequel une langue avide pourléchait des lèvres au sourire prédateur.  
Une peur irraisonnée s'empara à nouveau de Gallerian.  
Une peur irraisonnée car dans sa peur perçait autre chose.

Troublante.

Improbable.

Cette chose irraisonnée l'effrayait encore plus que son agresseur qui se manifesta par des mains s'aventurant plus bas sur son corps.  
Dans un réflexe salvateur, l'ex-juge releva son genou.

Ce dernier atteignit sa cible, car l'instant d'après son agresseur se plia en deux et s'évapora dans une brume visqueuse et noirâtre aux reflets mauves.  
Quand le brouillard ragoutant ce dissipa, Gallerian vit, là où était la personne aux ongles mauves, une tâche de moisissure violette et malodorante.

Il se précipita dans la salle d'eau dans laquelle il jeta ses vêtements au sol.  
Il entra vite dans la bassine, n'attendent pas que l'eau ait finie de couler ou qu'elle soit chaude. Sous une impulsion, il prit le pavé de savon et se frotta avec.  
Il appuyait tellement fort sur la savonnette que ses ongles bleus arrachaient sa peau, l'ouvrant douloureusement en faisant couleur son sang.  
Il avait beau passer et repasser sur les surfaces que les mains violette avaient touchées, les sensations, l'odeur mais surtout le toucher ne partaient pas.

Quand, enfin, Gallerian sortit de sa bassine d'eau, celle-ci avait une couleur de sang aux taches lilas, vestiges de la moisissure violette.

Le pécheur à la peau lacérée, regardait partout autour de lui, telle un maniaque.  
Il cherchait une touche de mauve qu'il trouva sur ses vêtement au sol.

Par un grand détour autour du tissu, il s'empara du tisonnier de la cheminée de la salle d'eau.  
Se tenant le plus loin possible, son outil à bout de bras, il manipula ses vêtements jusque dans l'âtre ronronnent.  
Quand le tissu brûla et que la moisissure se consuma, Gallerian crut entendre le cris d'une bête blessée.

* * *

 _Merci à_ **Camille D Tornwood** _pour sa review !_


	4. Luxure décadente

Le cauchemar durait maintenant depuis quelques jours.  
Peu importe où Gallerian posait son regard, il voyait des reflets ou des moisissures mauves.  
Pourtant, en y regardant deux fois, rien d'anormalement violet n'était présent.

Même les limites de son domaine n'étaient plus envahies d'ombres pourrissantes.  
Mais plus d'une fois, il aurait juré avoir vu des buissons bouger sans que le vent ne soit levé, avoir vu l'herbe trembler comme si quelque chose se cachait derrière.

La nuit, il était sûr que de multiples paires d'yeux le zyeutaient depuis le couvert des arbres. Pourtant, à chaque fois qu'il se levait, rien n'était visible.

La nuit, était la période la plus horrible de la journée.  
Si de jour, Gallerian pouvait tenir ses démons loin de lui,  
la nuit, quand il fermait les yeux,  
il voyait et sentait son agresseur encapuchonné pénétrer dans sa chambre,  
effleurer les tentures qui fermaient son lit à baldaquin du bout de ses ongles.

Puis, il voyait des doigts glisser entre les tissus et ouvrir grand son lit pour permettre à un corps lourd de se poser sur lui et commencer à lui faire subir les derniers outrages.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'il se réveillait souvent, cherchant frénétiquement toutes traces de moisissures violettes.  
Rien ne pouvait lui confirmer la véracité de ses songes, seul persistait dans tout son manoir, une désagréable odeur de pourriture.  
Et depuis peu, celle d'une odeur de sexe rance.

Un soir, Gallerian ne pouvait plus supporter l'odeur flottant dans son manoir.  
Respirant de plus en plus difficilement, il se résolu à ouvrir une fenêtre.

Il en entre-bailla une légèrement mais fut prit de vertige tellement l'odeur qui vint de l'extérieur était viciée.  
Avec empressement, il referma la vitre avant que la nausée ne le prenne.

C'est toujours la main sur la poignet, qu'il fut saisi et plaqué, dos contre un torse duquel il pouvait entendre les battements d'un cœur.

« Quelle merveilleuse idée as-tu eu là. Je te remercie de m'avoir enfin ouvert. »  
souffla une voix dans l'oreille, avant de la lui mordre douloureusement.

Gallerian était pratiquement sûr que, s'il ne lui manquait pas une partie de son oreille, elle était en sang.

Avant qu'il ne puisse seulement réagir, il se fit jeter sans cérémonie sur son lit, plus loin dans la pièce.  
Sur le dos, il se fit rejoindre par son agresseur qui n'hésita pas à le recouvrir de son corps éveillé.

« Et dire qu'il y a exactement huit-cents quarante-sept ans, ce même regard reflétait ta détermination à me tuer… »

* * *

Quelque part en Enfer, entre deux montagnes boisées, se trouvait un somptueux manoir aux allures élégantes et distinguées sombrant petit à petit sous des moisissures mauves. Les mauvaises herbes aux reflets magentas envahissaient les alentours de la demeure.

Ce manoir décoré avec faste pourrissait de l'intérieur.

Dans une pièce de ce château, se trouvait deux hommes : l'un au regard mauve luisant de rancunes et l'autre au regard lapis-lazuli miroir de son incompréhension et de sa peur irraisonnée.

« Et dire qu'il y a exactement huit-cents quarante-sept ans, ce même regard reflétait ta détermination à me tuer… »

« ... »

« Tu ne t'en souviens pas ? »

« ... »

Gallerian se souvenait très bien. Il savait de quoi son agresseur parlait.  
Mais il se retrouvait incapable de parler.

« Je vais te faire recouvrer la mémoire. »

Alors que l'homme au cheveux bleus levait ses bras pour repousser son assaillant,  
ce dernier plaqua ses mains sur son crâne comme on cogne une masse sur une enclume.

…

Dans un manoir de pierre respirant la concupiscence, une femme d'une beauté sans égal avançait droit devant elle. Sûr de ce qu'elle faisait.

Elle atteignit bien vite les immenses portes transpirant de luxure qui inondait la salle juste derrière.  
Elle les ouvrit et fut accueillie pas un homme aux manières charmeuses.

Ils se regardèrent un cours instant, avant que la jeune femme ne se jette dans les bras de l'homme qui esquissait un geste vers le sérail au fond de la pièce.  
Il se figea dans son mouvement, la femme se retirant de ses bras un poignard en main.

L'homme charmeur s'écroula pendant que sa soi-disant conquête se révélait être un homme aux cheveux bleus venu sauver de ses griffes concupiscentes sa dulcinée azurée.

Le château se vida de toutes présences, les concubines reprenant leurs esprits, fuyaient en toute hâte ce lieu maudit. Le Duc agonisa dans le plus grand silence. Oublié de tous.

…

Lorsque Gallerian Marlon rouvrit les yeux, il ne vit rien. Il avait juste l'impression que sa tête avait été et était piétinée de l'intérieur.  
Malgré ses efforts, il était plongé dans le noir total, incapable de voir se qui l'entourait.

Son étrange instinct s'étant retiré, il ne sentait plus que le goût acide de la peur dormant sous la surface.  
Elle n'attendait qu'une seule chose pour se réveiller.

Il ne savait pas combien de temps il resta là, mais il finit par sombrer dans un sommeil agité, peuplé de démon aux cheveux mauves et d'ange azuré.

Un mouvement à ses côtés lui fit reprendre conscience.  
Toujours dans les ténèbres, il ne vit que deux orbes voilettes qui le fixaient.

« Enfin réveillé ? »  
résonna une voix aux intonations moqueuses.

« ... »

Gallerian resta muet, ce qui ne plut guère aux orbes qui se rapprochèrent jusqu'à être juste devant ses yeux, un corps chaud et éveillé se collant au sien.  
Ce contact dérangeant fit frémir de peur l'ancien juge.

« Que penses-tu de ton voyage dans le passé ? »

« … J-Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler. »

Il commençait réellement à avoir peur.  
Cette voix, cette présence lui rappelait ce qu'il avait vu dans son songe.  
Une présence libidineuse.  
Et cela ne lui plaisait absolument pas.

« Si, tu vois très bien de quoi je parle. Ton corps même s'en souvient. »

Il passa une main sous le seul habit que portait Gallerian, laissant traîner ses doigts sur le torse pour monter puis redescendre plus bas encore.

« Tu m'as enlevé mes jouets. Mais plus que tout, tu m'as enlevé ma vie »

Ce contacte dérangeant le perturbait toujours plus, il ne comprenait pas se qu'il faisait ici.  
Ou plutôt son esprit ne voulait pas le reconnaître.

« Je ne suis que son descendant. Je n'ai rien à voir avec lui. Je n'ai rien f-fait... »

Son esprit en lui même commençait à réagir et il ne pouvait rien faire.

« Tu n'as rien fait ? »  
susurra furieusement la voix mécontente de rencontrer tant de mensonges.

« Absolument ! »  
lâcha-t-il dans un souffle.

La main qui, jusque là, ne faisait que des allers et venues douteux,  
remonta aussi sec jusqu'à la gorge de celui aux cheveux bleus, arrachant la chemise.  
Ce faisant, il se retrouva nu.

« Tu n'as rien fait ?! »  
cracha la voix devenant venimeuse, la main tenant fermement le cou.

« Tu n'as absolument rien fait?! Et bien, je vais te le dire, Gallerian Marlon !  
Ton ancêtre, toi, qui m'a tué, était déjà possédé par l'Avarice. Mais elle n'était qu'à peine éveillé. Juste assez pour lui, pour te donner le courage de venir jusqu'à moi et reprendre ta belle et douce Mikulia, ta femme d'une époque, ta fille d'une autre.  
Au passage tu n'as, bien sur, pas oublié de me tuer.  
N'est-ce pas Kachess Krim ? »

La main enserrant le cou était remontée pour tenir la mâchoire de Gallerian.  
Lui permettant de respirer mais plus d'émettre de protestation. Car il aurait réfuté chaque paroles dites par ces yeux mauves.

« Je n'ai jamais vu autant de mauvaise fois chez quelqu'un.  
Surtout que, mon chère Kachess, tout ce que je te dis, doit bien résonner quelque part en toi.  
Puisque que tu es le même qu'il y a huit-cent quarante-sept ans. »

Gallerian se stoppa pour foudroyer de ses orbes bleues devenues de glace son ravisseur.

« Tu pensais qu'en te réincarnant aussi loin de mon époque, je t'aurais oublié ? Mais il me semble que la seule personne oublieuse ici présente soit toi. »  
susurra à nouveau, presque tendrement, les yeux.

La main repartit plus bas, plus bas que la fois précédente, pour s'arrêter juste sur son sexe, exerçant une poigne dangereuse.

« Je ne crois pas. Peut être est-ce plutôt toi l'oublieux.  
Si ce que tu dis est vraie, alors je peux très bien recommencer.  
Et cette fois je m'arrangerais pour te faire disparaître définitive-Hgn ! »

Une claque le fit taire. Les yeux mauves n'étaient plus joueurs.  
La lueur de colère qui bouillait pendant le monologue, venait remplir dans leur entièreté ces orbes magentas.  
Les rendant rouges.

« Le seul à menacer ici, c'est moi. »

Son autre main vint se placer à la naissance de son cou, lui coupant tout mouvement respiratoire et sa main plus bas se resserra.  
Gallerian dont l'audace était repartie, tremblait de peur. Dans sa panique, il commença à se débattre, frappant de ses mains et de ses pieds à l'aveuglette.  
En soulevant son genoux, il frappa son adversaire entre ses jambes.

Les yeux eurent vite fait de se reculer.  
Gallerian en profita pour se relever et se déplacer le long d'un mur humide et à l'odeur putride devenant plus forte à chaques secondes.  
Étant dans le noir, les yeux mauve disparus, il n'avait plus aucun repère.

Il fit encore deux pas avant de se faire harponner aux chevilles le faisant tomber. Dans sa chute, ses poignets subirent le même sort et il se fit traîner, toujours dans l'obscurité, quand son corps buta contre un obstacle.  
Il se sentit soulevé puis jeté sur l'obstacle en question.  
On l'y enchaîna.

Les yeux mauve réapparurent devant lui, l'air mauvais.

Il pouvait aussi sentir sur son visage, le souffle putride d'une respiration saccadée.  
Ni tenant plus il cracha sur son agresseur, tentant de la déstabiliser, cette paire d'yeux rouges.

Ces derniers ne bougèrent pas, n'esquissèrent aucun mouvement.  
Mais il sentit des mains se placer de chaque coté de ses bras, les serrant dans une éteinte de fer.  
Sans comprendre se qui se passait, Gallerian se retrouva sur le ventre en même temps qu'une douleur le transperça dans ça partie la plus intime.

Il le sentait dans son cou, il le sentait bouger.  
Il sentait sa présence comme jamais auparavant.  
Les larmes aux yeux, il le sentait revenir toujours plus fort, plus blessant.  
Dans son cou, des râles erratiques se faisaient entendre.  
Il sentait même la sueur de l'autre goutter allègrement sur sa peau.

Lui, il était impuissant. Son corps ne suivant pas la cadence, trop de peur, trop de stress, trop d'émotions le firent lâcher  
avant la fin de son calvaire.

Puis se fut le noir total.  
Pour l'éternité.

* * *

 _Merci à_ **Camille D Tornwood** _pour sa review !_


End file.
